1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a detachment prevention component and an electronic device using a dropping prevention component.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing device such as a notebook computer often includes a RAM (Random Access Memory) that temporarily stores data when a central processing unit executes various information processes. In recent years, a SIMM (Single Inline Memory Module) and a DIMM (Dual Inline Memory Module) each of which has memory chips mounted to the front side and the back side of a printed board are often used as the RAM. A memory module as described above is electrically and mechanically mounted to a connector which is mounted to a main printed board in the information processing device, to function as a RAM.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-293990 discloses that a locking component is mounted to a connector body to which a memory module is connected, to restrain, by means of the locking component, movement of the memory module in a disconnection direction, and a locking piece of the locking component is engaged with and locked in the connector body to restrain movement of the locking component in the direction in which the locking component is disengaged, and the locking piece of the locking component is covered by a reinforcing plate from the outside so as to disable an unlocking operation, so that the connector body and the memory module are less likely to be easily disconnected from each other, and connection reliability relative to impact and shaking can be enhanced, and malfunction or erroneous operation caused by, for example, the memory module of an electronic device being intentionally removed and replaced with another memory module can be effectively prevented.